Salmon Lake
Salmon Lake is a community formed around a salmon-filled lake with an island in the center formed by Miknop and Omaiwamou on the server's opening day. It is allied with Red Dock. Salmon Lake is often mockingly called SALmon Lake. (Sal is defined as'' tonight's biggest losers'' by The Urban Dictionary) reason Salmon Lake was one of the first towns of the server, this is why it is one of the most inhabited towns on the server. It features multiple small communities/suburbs arround it. These places are Dark Oak, which is located in the dark oak forest next to Salmon Lake, and Squid River, connected to Salmon Lake via Pufferfish Lane. Salmon Lake is known for its superb (and strict) building style, this is why almost all houses in Salmon Lake look alike. Okay everything past here is gonna be edited by Turtle (This part will be removed after I finish it). Preface/Wave 1 Salmon Lake was founded by Omaiwamou and Miknop on the first day of the server. The area was found after they ran into each other well being chased by Hyperlink and Connor7000. After that players quickly joined due to the convenience of its location. During this time the first wave of SL players joined: Miknop slowly became less active until he decided to quit and Mo (Omaiwamou) assumed the position of mayor. He initially didn't want to have many members but over the course of time loosened his feeling about this. Due to the expanding player base Mo held the first elections. The First Elections The first election system for Salmon Lake was based on having different positions representing different sections of government. Mayor Overall leader of SL. Omai ran unopposed and won despite multiple write in votes for Big Chungus. Architect Lead constructor of SL heading all building projects. OverFast ran against TomSterQuaz and won unanimously. Judge Judge for all SL court cases at the courthouse. Europa beat Juls in a semi tight race. Treasurer Controls access to the SL bank (used for holding building materials). Pencylz easily beat Turtle in this election. Post Election - Sheriff After the elections Willhttps://osmc-teenserv.fandom.com/wiki/Shengoku_Jidai, Pencylz and Theogilli were announced as Sheriffs. Post First Elections The Ender Dragon Fight After grinding for several hours player Turtleboim got ender crystals to respawn dragon. Multiple players from SL were ready to fight the dragon when Turtle messed up the placement of the crystals. After this while Turtle grinded for more ghast tears Theogilli and Will went around killing random players. After multiple more hours of grinding Turtle fought the dragon privately with SL members. During this time Will and Theo were temporarily kicked from SL. They rejoined the next day after the whole situation calmed down. The Villager Breeder After fighting the ender dragon Turtle began construction with Mo of one of the first villager breeders on the server. Interest in getting mending and other useful books was one of the main reasons. Hours after completion Omai announced that SL had gotten a 35 emerald mending villager. The End Event/The UwU__OwO Ban After SL members began selling mending books player UwU__OwO came to SL in order to access the villager. After being denied multiple times he picked up Europa's gear after he was killed by a phantom. Turleboi attempted to kill UwU but he logged out (pre combat logging existing). After negotiating with SL he agreed to give Europa his main things back. Later on during the end event UwU began to attack players using flint and steel despite the whole end being pvp protected. As UwU was infamous for his overall toxicity the entire TGN VC rejoiced as his permanent ban popped up. The Japan War Conflict arose between SL and Japan for the first time when Will began fighting players there over a house he had built. Many SL players came to watch but were surprised when Omai was killed. Initially Japan held a strong advantage until SL players returned with their actual gear. Fluffious, who had killed Omai, was the main threat as he was the only one in Japan fighting with god gear. SL players quickly picked off Japan until only Fluffy had their main gear. Eventually Will, Theo, Pencylz and Turtle began chasing around Fluffy until they became tired of Fluffy running. After this some SL members gave gear back and SL declared victory. Salmon Lake's relationship with Japan has been rocky ever since. Omai Leaves Part 1 After losing all of his gear in the Japan War Omai left seemingly quit the server. Dming OverFast that he was the new mayor and owner of the discord. Many SL members were confused at how quickly everything went down. OverFast as Mayor OverFast made major changes to the SL discord immediately after becoming the owner. The new design changed the focus to a new Guppy system for applicants and encouraged more interaction between players. OverFast also stated that he would not be taking any actions against Theo and Will. SL's typically very active VC was rarely used in the couple of days Mo was gone. Despite this, this period of time would be important for OverFast's relationship with the rest of SL. Omai Returns After a couple days of being gone Omai returned and regained his position as mayor. Wave 2, The Coup and The UN New Guppies The guppy system established by OverFast added players: The Coup/Omai Quits Part 2 Despite his return Omai became ￼frequently inactive. During this time even without him in VC SL players began to join naturally and bond more. In private OverFast worked with other town leaders on the UN. OverFast came up with a plan to "coup" Omai and place OverFast as the mayor. Europa advised OverFast to reconsider but the plan was set into motion. Multiple players announced in chat that they were couping Mo as he was "unfit" to lead Salmon Lake. Directly following this OverFast was dmed by Omai (who didn't know about the coup) that he was leaving the server again. The United Nations Salmon Lake players instantly questioned the UN. During the United Nations short time of existing the Salmon Lake Conspiracy was planned and failed. After a couple of days in the UN OverFast brought up the plan of leaving the UN. After voting in VC OverFast decided to go forward with The Pit Incursion ￼Omai Returns Again Mo returned again after the UN had already disbanded. This time however OverFast retained the position of mayor. The March Elections/City Council/New Mods City Council Formation After the UN disbanded OverFast asked if SL would rather use a council system and most people agreed with it. February's government converted into a council for the rest of February. Elections For the first round of elections players announced their candidacy and began making council related memes. This period time in every month is a staple of Salmon Lake now. The March Council After a lot of hype OverFast announced the March council on the first of March: New Mods Soon after the council members were announced NSA announced the new moderators for TGN including OverFast. After this point OverFast would begin to focus more on moderating than building and non housing builds in Salmon Lake slowed down. Third Wave The Two Spies Players tixent and creamynoteblock joined Salmon Lake as spies but due to laziness did not spy and became legitimate residents.Category:Nations